


Law/F!Reader: Alone Together

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Beach Sex, Desert Island, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: You've been chasing after Trafalgar Law for years, and now you two are temporarily stranded on an abandoned island together. It's the perfect setting for a fight...or a classic scenario in a smutty fanfic.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Like love, an intense rivalry can make you do some stupid things. You and Trafalgar Law had been taking shots at each other’s ships one minute when an intense storm had flown both of you wildly off course. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to beat the bastard once and for all, you had ordered your crew to pursue the Polar Tang before they managed to escape underwater. Your second-in-command pleaded for you to reconsider. “We need to focus on escaping, Captain! We’ll find another way to track him down, but--”

“Fine,” you snapped, catching one of your other crew members as they slid across the rocking ship; they were a hair’s breadth away from falling over the side of the deck and into the icy waters below when you reached over and yanked them back behind the banister. You angrily shoved him and your second-in-command in one of the indoor cabins before rushing to your quarters, your hand clenching around your sword’s scabbard. “I’ll just go after him myself.”

Inside a hidden compartment under the floorboards was one of your secret weapons--a small but sturdy Waver originally made in Skypiea, perfect for solo missions. You still couldn’t believe you’d managed to steal it from Mad Monk Urouge and survive after encountering his crew a few months back. It was worth it though, especially in times like these. You dragged the Waver out of its hidden compartment and onto the deck of the ship. The torrential rain immediately soaked through your clothes and chilled you to the bone, but the sight of the Heart Pirates’ Jolly Roger caught your eye and lit your chest on fire; he was not getting away this time.

You positioned yourself on the Waver and leaped into the sea, determined to follow the Polar Tang. It hadn’t gone underwater and it looked like the ship was headed for a nearby island that was across the horizon. As you followed behind them, a strong tidal wave launched the ship forward, tossing Law overboard. His crew quickly tried to change the ship’s course to turn back for outside to the outdoor deck to assess how stuck they were. Law’s second-in-command--a large bear Mink you vaguely remembered was named Bepo--was desperately trying to call out to his captain. Law yelled something at him as he used his Devil Fruit to switch places with random pieces of driftwood, seemingly ordering the others to get out of danger and leave him behind. Bepo reluctantly agreed, and Law found himself alone on the beach. Perfect. 

You stealthily rode up to the beach, going slow enough to avoid having the Motor Dial rise over the sound of the rain to give away your presence. Once you made it onto the sand, you hid the Waver behind a few large bushes and spied on Law. He was still alone underneath a large tree, and you thought you could ambush him from behind if you were quiet enough. You made a few steps towards him when you noticed him wrapping his left arm with a spare bit of gauze kept in his jacket; he had sustained a nasty cut that stretched from his left shoulder to his chest, ending a few inches past his left pectoral muscle. Your eyes widened as you watched him wince in pain, and your fists clenched; an injury like that wouldn’t kill him, but it’d definitely impact his ability to hold a sword and fight for a while.

“Are you kidding me!?”

Law flinched at your sudden outburst and rested his hand on his sword’s handle. When he recognized your face, his grip on his sword slightly tightened. “Where’s the rest of your crew?” he demanded. “There’s no way your ship could have passed us, so you can’t have landed here before we did.”

You scowled and walked forward, crossing your arms. “The rest of my crew didn’t have the guts to follow me,” you spat. “But I’m not dying before I get a chance to beat you.”

Law rose up to face you, and blood started to seep through his gauze. “Come on then,” he replied. “Once you’re out of the way, I’ll be able to see what repairs the Polar Tang needs.”

You rolled your eyes and put a hand on your hip. “I can’t fight you now ,” you replied heatedly. “Not when your arm’s injured like that. It wouldn’t be a fair win!”

Law raised an eyebrow. “That implies I wouldn’t be able to defeat you with this injury,” he replied with a slightly mocking tone. “I never struck you as the honorable type.”

“Fuck off.” You groaned and sat down under a large palm tree with a huff. “And now my crew and my ship are...God knows where they went to escape the storm. I finally get you alone and I can’t even fight you.” You sigh and run your hands through your hair. “...Aaargh!” 

You toss a large rock next to you onto the sand, and it lands with a strange thump ; it sounded like it had hit something hard underneath the sand. Curious, you get up and find where the rock had landed. After scooping away a few handfuls of sand, you found a large wooden crate buried under the sand. “What the hell…?”

Law followed behind you, wondering what you’d found. He assumed this island was abandoned, considering the overgrowth and brush that made up the rest of the island around them. He knelt down and peered at a few words carved into the top of the crate. “Property of the Rumrunner Pirates,” he read out loud. “Fuck prohibition and fuck the King of Drybone Island.” 

You managed to open the crate and find a large number of bottles stacked inside--rum, whiskey, bourbon, beer, and a few bottles of red and white wine. “No way…” You reached inside and pulled out a bottle of bourbon to show Law. “Well, at least this hasn’t been a complete waste of time.” You dangled the bottle in front of Law, and he reluctantly took it from you. The two of you settled under another nearby palm tree and you uncorked the bottle before taking a large swig. After you wiped your chin, you handed the bottle to Law. 

“After all the years you’ve spent chasing me, I’m surprised you’re fine sharing a drink with me,” Law remarked. He drank a bit and winced as he felt the liquor burn in his chest.

You laughed and took the bottle from him to have another drink. “I’m surprised you’re cringing like a choir boy having his first sip of wine,” you teased. You took a few large swigs without flinching. “Never figured a pirate like you would have such a low tolerance for alcohol.” 

“A pirate like me?”

“A Supernova,” you said, already feeling a bit lightheaded from the bourbon. You gestured wildly with one of your hands. “A-A captain of the Worst Generation, The Surgeon of Death! There were even some rumors I heard about you becoming a Warlord soon…” You sighed and took another drink. “I saw your wanted poster and I instantly knew that you were gonna be the next Pirate King. And I only want to fight the best.” You handed the bottle back to Law. “And now I can’t fight you, and we’re both stranded on a random island with nothing but some palm trees and a crate of booze.”

Law leaned back and took another drink. “So you only started this rivalry after seeing my poster? With how relentless you were in following me around, I would’ve thought there was more to it than that.”’ A ghost of a smile passed on his lips. “Your instincts on who’ll find the One Piece are spot on, at least.”

“Well, it was more than just that, ” you said defensively. Your words were starting to slur a bit, and Law smirked. “You’re just...so…” The warmth of your cheeks from the bourbon intensified as you tried to explain why you were so fascinated with him. “Agh, I dunno how to explain it. I just wanted to fight you so I could get you off my mind for once.” You scowled at the ground. “I mean, I’m a pirate captain too. I’ve got so much shit to think about, but you’re always in the back of my head. And I figured once I fought you, it’d stop…”

Law blinked and tried to wrap his head around what you were saying. Making coherent thoughts seemed a bit more difficult, thanks to the bourbon. He found himself staring at you, watching your lips move as you talked about him. His mind started to wander. How long has she been trying to fight me? Feels like forever. And this is the longest conversation we’ve had. He saw you blush and describe how he was always on your mind and felt a strange feeling stirring in his chest. There were a few times aboard the Polar Tang where he’d have strange dreams about you, usually after the two of you clashed: you’d be fighting fiercely, he’d disarm you and grab your arm, and the two of you would stare at each other silently before he kissed you roughly. When he’d wake up, his boxers would be uncomfortably tight and he’d hastily justify the dream as being a random wet dream; nocturnal emissions were just part of being a man his age, but he wondered why they’d only ever come about after encountering you again.

Law noticed that you were still talking and tried to snap back to reality. He wasn’t used to feeling this unfocused. Maybe he had a concussion from being thrown overboard? No, he didn’t exhibit any other symptoms... He was silent as you continued talking and he took a few more swigs. 

“And I know it sounds stupid, being so focused on you,” you continued. “But...The more I fought you, the more fun I was having. I was...exhilarated. Yeah, that’s the right word--exhilarated.” You giggled and reached to grab the bottle from Law. “That’s a funny word. ‘Exhilarated.’ ‘Ex-hillll-ahhh-rayyyy-teeeeed…’” You stumbled and fell forward, and Law’s dulled reflexes still managed to spur him to action; he caught your arms and the bottle fell into the sand. You two were closer than you’d ever been, even when your swords had clashed so many times before. The two of you stared silently at each other, and Law’s breath hitched--for once, this wasn’t a dream.

You bit your lip as you tried to push out the stream of lewd thoughts entering your mind; the two of you were so close. He stared up at you, trying to keep his composure as he thought of what to say. “You…” He took a deep breath. “You want me out of your system, right?” 

You nodded wordlessly.

“I...I do too,” he confessed. “I keep having these dreams. About you. And--” He looked away and felt his cheeks burning. “You’re distracting. And since you’re distracted by me, it’s just logical that we...We move on from it.” 

His grip on your arms relaxed, and you leaned forward slightly as your arms sank into the sand on either side of Law’s body. You shifted your hips and slowly sank down until you were resting on top of him. You leaned down and roughly kissed him, and the muffled moan that came from his lips was filling you with a warmth that definitely wasn’t from the bourbon. The two of you pulled away, panting.“Then…” You slowly lifted your shirt and tossed it into the sand. “Let’s move on.”


	2. Law/F!Reader: Alone Together (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of "Alone Together"

The two of you moved further under the tree and quickly stripped your clothes. You tossed your shirt into the nearby crate of alcohol, followed by your shoes, pants, and undergarments. Because of Law’s arm injury, you decided to help remove his clothes; you quickly bent down to nip at his neck and collarbone before pulling his shirt over his head. Law’s hat fell off of his head, and he grabbed it before it fell into the sand. He handed it off to you and you tossed it with your clothes in the crate. He pulled you close with his uninjured arm for another rough kiss; you could taste the bourbon on his tongue. “I can stay on top if you want,” you panted, breaking the kiss to remove his shoes and pants. “Just because of your…arm thing. Don’t wanna make you do too much work and make it worse…”

“Fine by me,” Law breathed, taking his sword (and its scabbard) and shoving it to the side. He stared up at you and drank in your naked body–soft, exquisitely shaped, and dripping wet from the rain. Fuck, you looked even better than he had dreamed. “You look…” He groped around in his head for the right word to describe the sight in front of him. “Good.”

…Probably could’ve come up with something better to say if he was sober.

You laughed and slowly pulled down his underwear, leaning close and leaving a trail of sloppy kisses and bites from his chest down to his hips. “Feelin’s mutual,” you snickered. Your eyes widened at the sight of his cock, which was already starting to harden. “God, you’re even bigger than I thought.” You reached forward and gently grasped his shaft, and groped your breast with your other hand; a small layer of precum immediately made your hand feel slick, and Law bucked his hips forward slightly. You smirked and lowered your head; as you slowly swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, his right hand flew to the top of your head to grip your hair.

“F-fuck,” he stammered, watching you lazily bob your head back and forth against his cock. “Just like that…”

Every time his cock sheathed itself completely in your mouth, his grip on your hair tightened. After a while, his moans had become quieter and you took this as your cue to go faster. You immediately quickened your pace and Law gasped in surprise and pleasure as his hips snapped forward. Your nipples hardened at the sound of his balls suddenly smacking against your chin, and you moved your head even faster. The Surgeon of Death was panting harder and harder. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” he groaned. You felt his fingernails digging into your scalp, and you moaned at the slightly painful sensation. The vibrations of your voice around his cock was driving Law wild. “Look at me.”

You immediately complied and looked up at Law while he continued to fuck your mouth. His face was flushed and you saw him biting his lip. You’d never seen him look so desperate, so needy, just begging for you to make him cum. When your eyes met, his thrusting quickened to an unforgiving and rough pace; tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, but every part of your mind was screaming to keep going. “Fuck, fuck, ____…____, I’m–”

Law’s breath hitched and he shoved your head all the way down on his cock as he came, groaning your name one more time. You felt his warm cum shoot into your mouth and slide down your throat, and a few stray droplets spilled from your lips as you sucked in your cheeks to make his orgasm even more intense. A small amount of his semen pooled on your tongue and you wondered whether or not you should swallow it or spit it out into the sand.

After a few seconds, Law freed your hair from his grip and you moved your mouth away from his cock. He was panting again as he looked down at you with half-lidded eyes. “Any left in your mouth?” You nodded and opened your mouth to show him the semen on your tongue. One of his hands cupped your chin, and you could feel his fingers trembling a bit from overstimulation. “Swallow it.”

You complied, and slowly swallowed Law’s cum while still keeping eye contact with him. He beckoned you forward with one finger and you leaned forward to kiss him. His tongue feverishly explored your mouth and one of his hands squeezed and groped your ass. You let out a muffled moan and he followed suit, gently grinding his hips against yours. When he pulled away from the kiss, he wiped a strand of saliva from his lips. “Move your hips forward until your cunt is right here,” he ordered firmly, pointing to his mouth. “I want to return the favor.”

You giggled drunkenly and positioned your knees on either side of his head before lowering your hips; you felt his warm breath against your pussy and shivered with anticipation. “Too lazy to get up,” you teased, raising an eyebrow and running your fingers through his hair. “Or too tired from cumming so hard?”

Law’s hands gripped your thighs and you let out a small squeak. You felt his tongue run up and down your slit with slow, languid strokes. “L-Law…” You moaned and slowly rocked your hips, urging him to go faster. He smirked and went even slower, relishing in your whines. “Law, please! F-fuck, c’mon, just–”

A sharp slap to your ass made you jump, and Law stopped to pull his head back and give you a derisive stare. “Guess I’m just too lazy to go any faster,” he teased. “Or maybe I’m too tired from fucking that smart little mouth of yours.”

You felt the sting of his hand against your backside and winced. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” you moaned desperately. “Just please, please…”

Law raised an eyebrow. “Please, what?”

You bit your lip. “Please go faster…”

Law squeezed your ass again and you bucked your hips as his nails left a few red crescent-shaped marks on your skin. “Promise to be a good girl?”

You nodded vigorously, and he immediately pulled your hips down; his tongue rapidly flicked around your clit, and you cried out sharply at the sudden feeling of his tongue mercilessly assaulting your sensitive bud. Your hips rocked forward, and Law’s tongue dragged down to explore your folds. He felt his goatee becoming slightly damp as your juices dribbled down his chin, and he sighed deeply through his nose as he went back up to play with your clitoris again. “God, yes–Law…fuck, Law…”

Every time you moaned his name, he felt his cock begin to harden again. The bitter aftertaste of bourbon on his tongue was replaced with your sweet cunt; the sound of your moaning his name drowned out every other sound in the world. His tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot when he dragged it down to your entrance again and writhed inside of you. Your nipples peaked as you started to feel a warm, coiling knot of pleasure building up inside of your core. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, Law, right there! I’m about to—”

The second Law heard that you were close to cumming, he pulled his head back and went back to slowly moving his tongue up and down your slit. You whined in protest and squeezed your thighs. You were so close, and he just HAD to torture you like this. “Goddammit,” you snapped impatiently, “Why’d you stop!?”

Law stopped tracing your cunt and smirked, even though you couldn’t see his face. “Can’t make it too easy for you,” he replied, nibbling on the soft flesh of your inner thighs. “We’re rivals, after all…”

“Aagggh, fuck you,” you moaned angrily. “Either make me cum with your mouth or fuck me, just stop being such a fucking tease!” You let out a low sob and bucked your hips again, desperate for him to just take you already.

Law chuckled darkly and pushed your hips back; you followed his lead and positioned yourself above his cock, which was completely erect at this point. “All you had to was ask, ____-ya,” he said with a slight slur to his words. Whether he was still buzzed on the bourbon or literally drunk with lust, you couldn’t tell. He grabbed your waist and entered you with one swift thrust of his hips. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth and your eyes rolled back a bit as his cock stretched your walls.

He wasted no time in ravaging your pussy at a fast, desperate pace. You were so tight and wet, and the lewd look of pleasure on your face was just so fucking beautiful; none of his dreams about fucking you could have prepared him for such a sight. You moaned and rested your arms either side of his shoulders as you threw your hips back to match his pace. You’d never felt so full, so warm, so…fuck, you’d never felt this good before. His cock pressed against your cervix and you screamed with pleasure. A small sober voice in the back of your head told you that having unprotected drunken sex with your rival was a terribly stupid thing to do, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of you and Law sighing and moaning with pleasure.

Law felt himself coming closer to the edge, and by the way your cries were getting higher and higher in pitch he could tell you were also about to cum. His hips snapped against you at an even faster pace and he let out an almost feral growl as the walls of your delectably tight pussy began to clench around him. “Who’s going to make you cum?” He reached up to circle one of your nipples with one hand and squeeze your ass with the other. “Say it. S-Say my—Fuck! Say my name.”

“Law,” you replied immediately. Your voice was thick and feverish, and almost unrecognizable to you. “Law, you’re gonna make me cum. Oh God, Law, please, please! Please make me cum!”

The tip of Law’s cock pounded mercilessly against your cervix and you felt the knot of pleasure inside your core finally unravel. You screamed his name and threw your head back as he continued to drill into you and he came a few seconds later with a long loud groan. You continued to ride him through your orgasm, losing yourself in the pleasurable sensation buzzing through your entire body; the feeling of his warm seed filling you up almost made you cum again instantly.

You were both panting as you stared at each other. Exhausted and drowsy from the alcohol, you collapsed against his chest with a soft sigh. He winced as part of you landed on his recent wound, and your eyes widened. “Shit, sorry,” you said quickly, moving to rest your head on the other side of his chest. You shifted your hips and rolled to the side so his cock was no longer inside you, and you felt Law shiver against you. He draped one of his arms around your waist.

“It’s fine,” he panted, pulling you closer into him. “It’ll heal.” His eyelids felt heavy, and the sound of drizzling rain around the two of you was making him feel incredibly sleepy. “So…am I out of your system now?”

You chuckled softly and turned your head to sloppily kiss his jawline. “Dunno yet,” you mumbled sleepily. “Might have to fuck you a few more times, Just in case….” Your eyes slowly closed, and you drifted off to sleep.

Law gently rubbed circles into your hip with his thumb as he felt himself falling asleep. Truth be told, he was hoping you’d say that; if this is where it had led, he definitely didn’t want this rivalry to end.


End file.
